


That’s the Kind of Love (I’ve been dreaming of)

by inevermetaphorididntlike



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Cowgirl, Dirty Talk, F/F, Hair Pulling Kink, Handcuffs, Jealous sex, Make up sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Packing, Packing dildo, Praise Kink, Restraints, Slight Dom/Sub, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Vibrator, hard sex, straight up smut, strap-on sex, this is fucking filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevermetaphorididntlike/pseuds/inevermetaphorididntlike
Summary: I lost a bet and was told to write a fic that had Wayhaught, a vibrator, and smut. This is that fic.Aka: Waverly and Nicole make up the best way they know how - a hard fuck.





	That’s the Kind of Love (I’ve been dreaming of)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@s.a.m.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40s.a.m.).

> This fic is for @wayverlyhaught on tumblr as a lost a bet to her and this was her prize. Thank her for the smut, everyone. Also, this is unbeta-ed. All mistakes are mine.

Waverly slammed the car door. The sound was piercing and echoed in the quiet hills surrounding the homestead. She couldn’t believe this. Couldn’t they have _one_ date without some random chick hitting on her girlfriend? It was infuriating. 

“Waverly,” Nicole called after her. She could hear the frustration in her girlfriend’s tone. Waverly kept going and Nicole followed her to the front porch of the homestead. Waverly heard her heavy footsteps behind her but didn’t stop for her girlfriend. She just kept going. 

“I don’t want to talk about this, Nicole,” Waverly huff and opened the front door. Nicole slipped in behind her and closed the door. It was exhausting. She hated it. It made her mad with jealousy. How dare they look at Nicole that way? 

“Baby,” Nicole said gently and reached out for her. Waverly felt Nicole’s hand on her shoulder and she turned on her heel. She put her hands on her hips and glared at her girlfriend. All she felt was anger. All she saw as red. Waverly was tired of this. Tired of watching the same act play out in front of them over and over again.

“Don’t,” Waverly cut her off. Nicole’s face hardened and Waverly shook her head. “You didn’t stop it.” Anger flowed through Waverly at the memory of Nicole just politely sitting there as the diner waitress openly flirted with her. 

Nicole let out an exhausted laugh and rolled her head back. “Waves... I didn’t stop it because there is nothing to stop,” Nicole said and took a step forward. Waverly’s scowl turned into a skeptical frown. She cocked her eyebrow up and looked at Nicole expectantly. “I love you and only have eyes for you. Not some blonde, floozy waitress.”

Waverly let out a sigh and looked into mocha eyes. The hues of brown typical calmed her but when she looked in them now, all she saw was rage. “Sometimes I just want you to tell all these chicks that flock over you to...” Waverly paused and crossed her arms over her chest, “fuck off!” Her heart pounded in her pulse point and she felt her jaw clench. Nicole’s eyebrows shot up at the curse, considering Waverly only reserved it for the bedroom. She was pissed. Nicole was hers. No one else’s. Especially not some dumb blonde. The redhead cast her head down and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. There was a palpable tension in the air. It was thick enough to cut. Heavy enough to sink a ship.

“Hey,” Nicole whispered and put her hands on Waverly’s hips. Waverly wanted to fight her off. She wanted to push her away but she didn’t. Instead, she felt her hard exterior melt into her girlfriend’s touch. It was as if her body was ice and Nicole’s hands were flames. “I’m sorry. You’re right. I think I just don’t do anything because it’s such a non-issue to me,” Nicole explained and Waverly nodded her head. She gave in and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s shoulders. “No one, no matter how much they flirt with me or try to flatter me, could ever compare to you. I love you, Waverly Earp. I only want _you_.”

Waverly sighed softly as she felt love and compassion wash over her. Waverly nuzzled her nose against Nicole’s and let a soft smile spread across her lips. She realized the ridiculousness of her outburst. There was no doubt in her mind Nicole only had eyes and love for her. She had seen it and felt it time and time again. “I know... it’s just,” she stopped and felt tears begin to well in her eyes. Years of rejection flashed through her mind. Despite all Nicole did to prove that she cared, all of the voices of her past echoed in her mind. 

“Your dad. Your mom. Champ. Wynonna...” Nicole nodded her head and cupped Waverly’s cheek. “I’ll never leave you. You’ll never be my second choice,” Nicole said and Waverly couldn’t stop the tears that fell from her eyes and she felt Nicole’s thumb wipe them away. Waverly leaned into the touch, finding comfort in the gentleness. “I love you so incredibly much, Waverly Earp.”

“I love you, Nicole. I’m sorry,” Waverly said and toyed with the ends of Nicole’s red strands. Their eyes met in a heated, pointed look for a moment. Love gave way to lust in Waverly. She knew that Nicole was hers but she wanted to prove it.

“I’m sorry too-” Waverly cut Nicole off by clashing their lips together in a needy kiss. Nicole’s hands dropped to the back of Waverly’s thighs. She was quick to follow the action and jumped up, wrapped her legs around Nicole’s waist. Their lips moved together as Nicole blindly led them to a wall in the kitchen. Waverly huffed when her back hit the wall and she pulled away from the kiss. “Baby,” Nicole said in an almost warning tone. Waverly didn’t respond with words but instead yanked on the red locks in her hands. “Fuck,” her girlfriend hissed and felt her hips buck into hers. There something hard between them and then she remembered that Nicole was packing. The thought alone was enough to make Waverly weak. 

“Baby, show me… show me I’m yours,” Waverly begged and she rocked down against the clothed bulge. Nicole’s eyes darkened and she let out a low growl. They both wanted this. A hard fuck after a fight. Waverly pulled on Nicole’s hair once more and in return felt teeth on her neck. “Fuck, Nic,” Waverly moaned as Nicole sucked on the sensitive skin on her neck. She rolled her hips into Nicole’s, frustrated that the friction between their clothing wasn’t enough to release the ache in her cunt. 

Nicole effortlessly moved them over to the kitchen table and placed Waverly down gently. “Off,” Nicole demanded as she pulled on the hem of Waverly’s leggings. As Waverly worked her pants down, Nicole undid her belt and zipped. She watched as Nicole pulled down her jeans and boxers in one fell swoop. Waverly let out a low moan at the sight of the pack and play dildo strapped to Nicole’s hips. 

“You’re so fucking, sexy,” Waverly moaned and leaned forward. She stamped hard kisses to Nicole’s jawline as she pulled the silicone shaft into an upright position. Waverly felt her breathing pick up as Nicole kicked off her shoes and pants. Strong hands took Waverly’s leggings off of her legs completely and cast them aside. Waverly nipped the point of Nicole’s chin and took the edge of her shirt in her hands. “I want to feel all of you.”

Nicole nodded and said, “Yes.” They shed the rest of their layers until all they were wearing was their want and need. Waverly’s eyes scanned the tone expanse of girlfriend’s body. Ivory skin laid over taut muscles. She couldn’t stop herself. Waverly reached out and pressed her hands to Nicole’s tone abs. “Fuck, baby,” Nicole hissed as Waverly dragged her fingernails down her muscular stomach. Built arms wrapped around her waist and she hooked her legs around Nicole’s middle.

“Couch,” Waverly said as Nicole pulled her off of the table. She clung to her girlfriend, moaning at the feeling of the silicone cock rubbing against her soaked cunt, as Nicole walked them to the couch. With a spin, the redhead settled so Waverly was on top of her. She knew that Waverly loved this position. It was her favorite. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Nicole said as Waverly straddled her waist. She felt her girlfriend’s hands knead her ass. Lips stamped kisses to her chest as her hips rocked against the cock. The head of the toy hit her clit and caused her to let out a low moan.

“Nic.” Waverly gripped the back of the couch and looked into Nicole’s eyes. They were filled with love and trust and want. They were everything Waverly needed to continue. “I need you,” Waverly whispered as she pressed her lips against Nicole’s cheek. Her hips kept a steady rhythm, the cock still grinding against her aching core. 

“Where?” Nicole asked as she dug her nails into Waverly’s ass. She let out a yelp and buried her face in Nicole’s neck. Waverly moved a hand to Nicole’s hair and jerked her girlfriend’s head back. 

“Fuck my pussy with your cock,” Waverly demanded with a snarl. Nicole replied with a growl and she moved her hands to Waverly’s hips. Waverly lifted herself, lining the head of the shaft at her dripping entrance.

“Tell me,” Nicole started but paused. She eased Waverly down but stopped just before she could sink onto the cock. “Who makes you this wet?”

Waverly didn’t appreciate the teasing. Her fingers tightened around the hair in her hands. Waverly gave a brutal tug on red locks, as she asked, “Who makes you this hard?”

With wide eyes, Nicole sputtered, “You.” Satisfied with her answer, Waverly removed her hand from Nicole’s mane of auburn.

“Good… now fuck me,” Waverly demanded. Her fingertips dug into Nicole’s shoulders as she sank down on the cock. Her loud moans filled the room - loving the feeling of Nicole stretching her cunt.

“Such a good girl. Taking my cock,” Nicole praised and used her hands to help Waverly fully onto her shaft. They paused for a moment, letting Waverly adjust to the new pressure, and Nicole whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you,” Waverly echoed and moaned at how full she felt with Nicole’s cock inside of her. There was something so erotic about their hips flush together and Nicole stretching her perfectly. She leaned forward, catching Nicole’s lips in a heated kiss before slowly lifting her hips off of the length then back down. “Nic, you feel so good.” She felt Nicole thrust her hips up every time she rocked down on the cock and the action sent electricity through her.

“No one else gets to feel this… only you, pretty girl. I’m all yours,” Nicole whispered in Waverly’s ear. She whimpered at the words and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s shoulders. She needed to be closer. As she fucked herself on her girlfriend’s cock, she leaned their foreheads together.

“I love you,” she said as Nicole’s cock hit a spot deep inside of her. Waverly threw her head back and sank her nails into the flesh of Nicole’s shoulders. “I’m close, baby.” The sound of their hips smacking together and the feeling of Nicole’s cock in her cunt was driving her mad.

Nicole hissed at Waverly’s nails breaking the skin on her back. She quickly said, “come, Waves,” then wrapped her lips around one of her hardened nipples. With the feeling of a velvet tongue working stiff peak and Nicole’s hard cock fucking her cunt - Waverly toppled over the edge.

“NICOLE!” Waverly cried as she came, her core tightening around the cock still deep inside of her. Her nerves ignited in pleasure, seizing for a moment, then she fell slack in Nicole’s arms.

“I got you, love. I got you,” Nicole cooed and rubbed Waverly’s back as the last of her orgasm washed over her. She nuzzled into the crook of Nicole’s neck. A deep inhale and the scent of vanilla dipped donuts calmed her as she laid spent on top Nicole.

“I love you,” Waverly mumbled into Nicole’s skin then pressed kisses there. She pulled away and looked into the eyes she fell in love with. A gentle smile spread across Nicole’s lips and she tilted her head to the side. “What?”

“Nothing… just thinking about how lucky I am that’s all.” Nicole kiss the top of Waverly’s nose and pulled her closer. The brunette hummed in happiness, loving the feeling of Nicole’s cock still in her as they held each other. Waverly brought a hand to Nicole’s cheek and rubbed the soft skin there with the pad of her thumb. She dropped her hands down to Nicole’s breasts and palmed them roughly. 

“More?” Waverly asked with a wicked smirk. She caught Nicole’s nipples between her thumbs and fingers, rolling the hard buds between them. Below her, Nicole groaned and bucked her hips up into Waverly. 

“Fuck!” Nicole growled and grabbed Waverly by the hips. Waverly buried her face into Nicole’s neck as her girlfriend stood up. The cock that was deep inside of her cunt slipped out and Waverly whimpered at the lost feeling. Nicole brought her hands to the back of Waverly’s thighs and carried her over to the stairs. “That was a dirty little trick, pretty girl,” Nicole said in a gruff tone. With each step up the stairs, Waverly felt Nicole’s strap-on slap against her soaked core. 

Waverly kissed Nicole’s neck and whispered, “I just love your cock.” A low moan left Nicole’s lips and nails dig into the back of her thighs. Nicole carried her down the hall to her bedroom and Waverly chuckled when Nicole shut the door with her foot. 

“Oh, I know you do, baby,” Nicole husked and tossed Waverly onto the bed. Waverly bounced on the mattress and Nicole watched her with a smirk. The brunette bit her lip and sat up on the bed. 

“Get the _other_ one,” Waverly said with a wink and Nicole nodded her head. She watched as her girlfriend took off her packing underwear and the dildo. Nicole opened the bottom drawer of Waverly’s nightstand. She placed a larger, purple dildo on the bed and a different harness. The purple dildo was thicker and longer than Nicole’s packing one. The silicone shaft was at least three inches longer than Nicole’s packer and it stretched her perfectly. 

“You want me to fuck you with all nine inches, huh? For me to punish you for that little display earlier?” Nicole asked with a low growl. Waverly felt a jolt of desire ripple to her core. Nicole wanted to play. She nodded her head and pouted her lips. 

“Please, Nicole. Please fuck me,” Waverly begged and she watched as Nicole slipped the harness onto her hips. The redhead paused and looked over at Waverly. The stare was piercing and Waverly felt like Nicole cutting through her with her eyes. 

Nicole shook her head and said, “Not yet.” Waverly watched as Nicole dug around in the drawer again. Her breath caught in her throat when Nicole pulled out a vibrator and handcuffs. The redhead spun the handcuffs around her finger and Waverly instantly got herself into position. She wanted to hate how easy she was to please Nicole but Waverly needed it. She needed to feel Nicole use her. “So eager, huh, pretty girl?” Nicole teased with a tsk as Waverly laid on her back with her hands up towards the headboard. 

Waverly nodded and said, “Yes, Nic.” She let out a low whine when she felt Nicole adjust her hands then snapped the metal around her wrists. Waverly tugged, loving the clank the cuffs made against the brass of the headboard. She looked into her girlfriend’s eyes and saw a wild lust. A grin played at her lips as Nicole fixed the large, purple cock into the harness. 

“Tell me, Waverly… Do you deserve this?” Nicole asked and tightened the straps of the harness. Waverly felt her throat go dry and nodded her head like a fool. Her girlfriend let out an airy chuckle and settled on the bed. She spread Waverly’s legs and the brunette moaned at the cool air hitting her wet cunt. “Use your words.” Waverly bit her lip and watched as Nicole grabbed the black vibrator. 

“Yes, Nic. I deserve it,” Waverly said in a shaky tone. Her body buzzed with anticipation and she looked at Nicole with wide eyes. The redhead turn the vibrator on to the lowest setting and smirked at Waverly’s reaction. Instantly, even with the toy a good two feet away from Waverly’s core, the smaller woman rolled her hips up. 

“Desperate little thing, aren’t you?” Nicole teased before bringing the vibrator to the inside of Waverly’s thigh. The sensation made Waverly moan and pull against the restraints. She needed more and bucked her hips in the direction of the toy. 

“Baby,” Waverly whined. Nicole lightly grazed Waverly’s mound with toy before teasing the inside of Waverly’s other thigh. She felt like she could explode right then and there. With a sinister look in her eye, Nicole brought the vibrator to Waverly’s clit. With the toy on its lowest speed, the brunette needed more. She rocked up into the vibrator as Nicole held it against her clit. 

“Does that feel good, pretty girl?” Nicole asked in a taunting tone. Waverly nodded her head and whined. She knew that Nicole was withholding satisfaction from her. 

“More, baby. Please,” Waverly begged and yanked on the cuffs. She jerked her hips against the toy, needing more than what the redhead was giving her. Nicole’s eyes were almost black with want and power - it was a look that sent a shiver down Waverly’s spine. 

“Since you said please.” Nicole’s voice dripped like honey, thick and sweet. Waverly heard the click of the vibrator’s button then she felt it. With the toy turned up to the next speed, Waverly let out a high pitched moan. 

“Oh, fuck!” Waverly cursed and arched her back off the bed. She rocked her hips harder, grinding her dripping cunt against the toy. Her orgasm was beginning to coil deep in her lower stomach, wrapping around her like a snake and squeezing the air from her lungs.

With a smirk on her lips, Nicole asked, “Close, baby?” Waverly’s jaw fell slack when Nicole began to run the vibrator through her folds then circle back up at her clit. 

“Nic, I’m gonna-” Waverly started to feel her climax swell within her but it quickly subsided when the sensation to her clit was pulled away. Her core was throbbing for release, heart pounding in her chest, and rage building deep inside of her. “What the fuck, Nicole!” Waverly snapped and pulled on the handcuffs. The sound of metal clanking echoed in the room as Waverly glared at Nicole. 

Nicole turned the vibrator off and teasingly asked, “Were you not finished?” The smirk on her girlfriend’s face made Waverly release a growl - frustrated at the teasing and the orgasm she was so cruelly denied. 

“_Fuck you_,” Waverly spat and pulled on the restraints again. Nicole’s eyebrows shot up at the curse and she shook her head. The smaller woman’s chest was rapidly rising and falling. There was a moment of tense silence between and Waverly wondered if she pushed too far. 

Nicole reached above her and undid the handcuffs, placing them off to the side on the bedside table. “Feel better?” Nicole asked as she knelt between Waverly’s legs. She watched as her girlfriend took her sore wrists in her hands and brought them to her mouth. Gentle kisses were laid to the red, angry skin there and Waverly remembered what started this all. 

Despite her aching cunt, Waverly nodded her head and said, “Yeah, baby.” She wrapped her arms around Nicole’s shoulders as her girlfriend settled on top of her. “Do you?” Waverly asked, but she already knew the answer. Nicole let out an airy laugh and pressed a fleeting kiss to Waverly’s cheek. 

“Of course, love,” Nicole whispered and nuzzled her nose against Waverly’s. She brought a hand up to cup Nicole’s cheek and ran her thumb over the edge of her cheekbone. “I love you,” Nicole said softly as her auburn locks fell around them like a curtain of red. Waverly chuckled as Nicole blew stray strands out of her face. 

“I love you too.” Waverly reached for a spare hair tie on the bedside table and collected her girlfriend’s smooth mane in her hands. She tied the red locks in a loose bun and kissed the top of Nicole’s nose when she was finished. “There we go,” Waverly hummed as she Nicole shifted once more between her legs. She could feel the silicone dildo brush against her sensitive core and Waverly instant brought her hands to Nicole’s shoulders. “Fuck,” she hissed and threw her head back, her cunt still aching from the orgasm it was denied. 

Nicole rested on one forearm and brought her free hand to the shaft of the silicone cock. “God, you’re so fucking wet,” she moaned and ran the head of the dildo through Waverly’s wet folds, collecting her arousal. Waverly bit her lip as she rolled her hips up into the cock, needing to feel Nicole inside of her. 

“Baby, I need you,” Waverly begged and grabbed Nicole’s face. She pulled her close, their lips just centimeters apart. They looked into each other’s eyes, the moment heavy before Nicole pressed a long, gentle peck to Waverly’s lips. When the taller woman pulled away she looked down and Waverly took a deep breath in preparation for what was to come. 

“I love how fucking tight your cunt is,” Nicole groaned as she pushed the head of the cock into Waverly’s entrance. Waverly let out a strangled moan and wrapped her legs around Nicole’s waist. She dug her heels into Nicole’s lower back, using the position for leverage as she rocked her hips forward. 

“Nic, you feel so good,” Waverly said breathlessly. She pulled Nicole closer with her legs and let out a deep moan when the full nine inches of the silicone shaft entered her aching core. “Fuck.” 

Nicole stared into her eyes and asked, “You okay, love?” She didn’t move, instead, Nicole let their hips stay pressed, flush together, as Waverly adjusted to the new pressure inside of her. Waverly just nodded her head, unable to trust herself to form words as she acclimated herself to the cock inside of her cunt. She pressed opened-mouth kisses along Nicole’s jawline before catching the sharp bone between her teeth. From above her, she heard Nicole hiss as she sucked the flesh into her mouth. “Fuck.”

Waverly released the skin with a wet pop and looked into her girlfriend’s mocha eyes. Long gone were the shades of anger that colored them before. Instead, they brimmed with love and acceptance. With the understanding that their fight was past them, Waverly began to slowly rock her hips into Nicole’s. “Fuck me, baby. Fuck me hard and rough,” Waverly demanded and tangled her finger’s in Nicole’s auburn strands. She gave a hard tug to the locks, and like a jockey handling reins, Nicole was off. 

Nicole balanced her weight on her forearms and began to work her hips. She slowly pulled the cock out of Waverly until only the head was still inside. With an easy thrust, she entered Waverly fully again. “God, baby,” Nicole moaned and rested her forehead against Waverly’s. Their eyes locked only for a brief moment before Nicole caught Waverly’s lips with her own. The kiss was teeth and tongue, wet and hot. It left Waverly breathless as Nicole picked up her pace. 

“Babe,” Waverly moaned into Nicole’s mouth as the redhead thrust into her. Every time their hips smacked together the head of the cock a spot deep inside of Waverly that sent stars shooting behind her eyes. She hooked her hand around Nicole’s shoulder and dug her nails into the flesh that laid rest there. “Harder.” Waverly barely recognized her voice as she pleaded for her girlfriend to take her. 

“Waves,” Nicole growled as Waverly’s nails broke the skin of her back. She buried her face into the crook of Waverly’s neck and sucked on her girlfriend’s pulse point. Nicole’s hips slammed into Waverly harder and faster. Each thrust sent a wave of pleasure rippling through her body. She knew it wouldn’t be long before she was toppling over the edge. 

“Fuck, Nic. Your cock feels so good,” Waverly whispered in Nicole’s ear. She felt Nicole growl animalistically against the flesh of her neck. Waverly knew the effects her dirty talk had on her girlfriend - and she loved it. 

The room was filled with sounds of their moans and the wet smacks of their hips as Nicole fucked Waverly hard and rough. The redhead pulled away from Waverly’s neck and looked into her eyes. “Baby… I’m gonna,” Nicole trailed and bit her lip as she pumped her hips furiously. Waverly felt the coil in her stomach snap as the cock hit a spot deep inside of her and she sank her teeth into Nicole’s collarbone. “Waverly!” Nicole cried as she hips jerked wildly and Waverly clamped down on the bone ridge. The brunette scratched her nails down Nicole’s back as her orgasm overcame her. 

Releasing the flesh in her mouth she cried, “Nic!” Her body shook under Nicole’s as stars flash behind her eyes. The release of her orgasm set her body aflame and then quickly put out the fire as she collapsed on the bed in an exhausted huff. Nicole shook once then fell limp on top of her, cock still buried deep in her aching, sore cunt. Waverly hummed as her body buzzed happily in its post-orgasmic state. She ran her fingers through Nicole’s hair and smiled when she felt lips graze her sternum. 

“I love you,” Nicole said and peppered kisses to Waverly’s chest. She trailed up to her mouth and connected their lips in a sweet, soft kiss. 

“I love you too,” Waverly hummed against Nicole’s lips before pulling away. She reached down and lightly patted Nicole’s ass. “But please pull out… I am so sore.” Nicole chuckled and nodded her head. Waverly braced herself just Nicole slowly pulled the silicone shaft out of her core. A shiver rattled her body at the feeling of cool air hitting her wet skin but she distracted herself with Nicole. She watched as her girlfriend undid the straps of the harness and placed the rig off to the side on the nightstand. 

“What?” Nicole asked when she caught Waverly looking. She couldn’t stop the blush that covered her cheek when Nicole looked at her. Waverly just shrugged then made a “come here” motion with her finger. The redhead laughed but crawled back over to her girlfriend anyway. 

“I’m sorry I was being such a brat earlier,” Waverly said as Nicole curled into her side and rested her head on her chest. This was their favorite post-sex position, though neither would admit it. The weight of Nicole’s head on her body was oddly comforting and the way the redhead would tap out her heartbeat on her stomach gave her butterflies every time. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t being more aware of your feelings. I’ll try to be better,” Nicole said as she turned her head up to look at Waverly. She nodded her head and brushed a loose lock of red out of Nicole’s face. Nicole turned her head and pressed a kiss to Waverly’s palm before resting her head back on her chest. They laid there in comfortable silence as Waverly ran her fingers through Nicole’s hair and Nicole stamped the beat of Waverly’s heart. There was a sense of safety with Nicole - even when they were in the throws of their roughest affairs - that Waverly had never felt with anyone else. Despite their flaws, Waverly knew they were meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, you filthy animals. Now go yell at me on tumblr @sohaughtinhere and thank @wayverlyhaught for making this fic happen.


End file.
